


Skating

by BakedUpHalstead



Series: 31 Days of OneChicago [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Ice Skating, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedUpHalstead/pseuds/BakedUpHalstead
Summary: Mouse has a proposition for the team.It involves a bit of ice skating.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz & Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead & Erin Lindsay, Kevin Atwater & Adam Ruzek
Series: 31 Days of OneChicago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036071
Kudos: 26





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeyee! Almost late, but not. I've got a bit of a cold, and a math test tomorrow. Not much to this one, but I'm glad to have gotten it longer than the last one. No romance in this one, just friends and teammates. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Have you guys been skating recently?" 

The question was rather loud through the silent bullpen, though it was spoken in a neutral tone. The voice belonged to Mouse, who sat at his desk twirling a pen between his fingers. It was a rare day without a case, and everyone had just settled down with some backlogged paperwork. 

It earned a few shaking heads, a nod from Jay and Dawson, and a raised eyebrow from Lindsay. 

"We should all go to the nearest outdoor rink after we clock out. Rent some skates if you don't have any." Mouse continued, glad that he had the attention of the team, all besides Voight who was secluded to his office. 

Nobody protested - none had any better plans. Though Adam did seem skeptical. The thought of falling on his ass and humiliating himself was not a very welcome scenario. 

*

So that was exactly what they did - the team went to the ice rink closest to the district, either digging out or renting a pair of ice skates. 

The area was empty, considering it was almost ten. It was a nice outdoor hockey arena, complete with a home bench and an away bench. The team distributed themselves along the benches, tying up their skates or helping others do so. 

Mouse and Jay were the first ones out, both confident in their abilities to skate. Mouse had taken it up as a hobby, something he did in his spare time. Jay had played hockey in his highschool years, only for varsity teams, but hockey nonetheless. 

Antonio was out after them. He had taught his kids how to skate, and gotten rather decent at it. At least to the point where he could control his speed and stopping, without falling down. He had continued skating after Laura left, just wanting to keep up his skill in case either Eva or Diego wanted to spend time with him.

The others were hesitant, though they made it out. Lindsay stayed close to the wall, not trusting anyone else in fear of them making her fall. Ruzek was wobbly, but he stayed close to Atwater to assure he didn't fall alone. 

Atwater picked up rather quickly on his ability to balance and move. Alvin stood on the sidelines, claiming he was too old for any sort of skating.

Within five minutes, Adam was complaining about being cold, Atwater was slowly learning to skate laps with Antonio, Lindsay continued to refuse any sort of help, while Mouse and Jay were playing a very dangerous form of tag. 

Alvin was taking photos and sending them to Voight, asking how a group of kids like the ones ahead of him created the most elite police unit in the city. 

Linsday let out an abrupt screech as she was knocked down by Mouse, who had fallen himself while trying to tag Jay. He was sliding on his side directly into Lindsay's legs, and let out a short yelp as he knocked into her, followed by the word 'sorry' repeated like a mantra as he got to his feet. 

Jay was laughing hysterically, Ruzek slipped into Atwater while he tried to turn and look. Luckily, the broad shouldered officer was steady enough to make sure that neither of them fell. 

"You good Lindsay?" Jay asked through his giggles as he skated over, offering his downed partner a hand. 

She scowled at him, but announced that she was unharmed. The two ex-rangers returned to their game of tag, and Lindsay made sure she knew where they were at all times. 

The female detective eventually stepped out, settling next to Alvin on the bench and watching.

Antonio was idly skating around, watching Jay and Mouse from a distance. He occasionally cast glances at the two officers, who were figuring out how to skate like it was a puzzle. 

Jay let out something close to a howl of victory as he tackled Mouse, the two falling to the ground and sliding against the boards near the benches. They both erupted into fits of laughter, rolling away from eachother. Jay quickly got to his feet and skated off and away from the hacker, to assure he didn't get instantly tagged. 

Mouse, still chuckling, got up and raced after him at some insane speeds. 

"Honestly didn't see it coming." Al murmured, referring to Mouse. Erin nodded softly. It was surprising, to say the least, that he was so skilled and comfortable with it. 

It was a solid fourty five minutes on the ice before they were all off, and untying their skates. Jay and Mouse were arguing about who got caught more, while Antonio and Atwater were talking about how to improve. Ruzek was still complaining about the temperature. 

Erin piped up above everyone's chatter as they stood up to head back to their respective vehicles, "We should definitely do this again sometime. Use 'team bonding' as an excuse." 

The proposition earned eager nods from everyone, and some more complaining on Adam's part. They continued the chatter as they walked back to their trucks and cars. The conversation died down, and they said their goodbyes, climbing into their own vehicles. 

Mouse grinned to himself. He couldn't have enjoyed that more, especially since he got the whole team hooked on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was semi-enjoyable to read! I'll try to get the next one out on time, but no promises. Tomorrow will be a hell of a day. 
> 
> This series consists of a bunch of one shots based off of December prompts I've created. I will be (attempting) to upload one fic each day to the corresponding prompt! The ships will vary, as will the characters. Stay tuned for the next fic!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are not necessary but greatly appreciated!
> 
> Have an awesome day/night!


End file.
